


Explicate - Tony's Pregnant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1436]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and McGee decide to have a baby, which reveals Tony's secret. He was born female.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1436]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Explicate - Tony's Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/06/2003 for the word [explicate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/06/explicate).
> 
> explicate[ ek-spli-keyt ]  
verb (used with object), ex·pli·cat·ed, ex·pli·cat·ing.  
to make plain or clear; explain; interpret.  
to develop (a principle, theory, etc.).
> 
> This was requested by Anonymous as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> The prompt:  
Tony and McGee decide to have a baby - but this decision exposes Tony's biggest secret: he was born female.
> 
> the background details:  
Tony and McGee are in an established and committed relationship. The rest of the team can suspect or be completely unaware that they're together. I realize this is a difficult subject, but I hope that you can play with it in a way that shows McGee sees/acknowledges Tony's issues and boundaries as valid. I would like to see McGee respecting Tony, having made this decision together, and I would also like to see McGee supporting Tony when everyone finds out.  
**End Prompt**

McGee had been thinking about children for a while, ever since finding out that Tony could have children. It had honestly been a surprise to find out after they started dating that Tony had been born female. He’d always acted so masculine that McGee would never have guessed there was a female body hidden underneath the clothes. 

Still he’d gotten over his shock pretty quickly, he thought, and informed Tony that it didn’t bother him in the slightest. The truth was McGee had fallen in love with Tony’s personality far more than his body. Plus, everything else was still there and in working order. The lack of a dick replaced with vagina and breasts really wasn’t a big deal in McGee’s mind. 

Of course, he knew that not everyone was as open minded as he was. He didn’t have to be told about Tony’s struggles to blend in as a male with a female body to know that it had been difficult. He couldn’t say he knew exactly how Tony felt as he certainly had never experienced anything like it himself, but he could imagine what it would have been like. 

Still he’d always imagined himself as a father, despite knowing from a young age that he preferred men. Knowing that his partner was capable of giving him a child made him want to try, but he understood Tony’s reluctance as well since it would be far more damaging to Tony’s reputation than to his. It was pretty damn hard to hide a pregnancy once you hit the third trimester and sometimes even before that.

He’d tried to broach the subject with Tony after a few years and he’d been surprised by how prickly Tony got. It was obviously a sore subject with Tony. It made McGee want to give Senior and anyone else that had hurt Tony a good shake. 

McGee had backed down immediately. He knew Tony didn’t respond well to being pushed and he’d given Tony space. Tony had finally told Tim that he was willing to try for a baby and Tim was over the moon about it. 

They still had some discussions they needed to have, including what/if anything they would tell the team and whether Tony was going to take vacation before he started showing. Tim knew that Tony had plenty of vacation to cover even the full third trimester if he wanted to try and hide it. Of course, the team would be suspicious of Tony taking a long vacation and the kid was bound to give them away eventually anyway.

Tim wanted to tell everyone on the team as soon as they knew Tony had gotten pregnant, but he was doing his best to let this be Tony’s secret. It was difficult when he wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was expecting a kid. Of course, the team didn’t actually know that he was actually dating anyone, so that would be a whole discussion if he was ever allowed to share it. 

Or well he thought that no one knew about Tony and him dating. He was surprised when Ziva pulled him aside and demanded to know what was going on with Tony. Even Gibbs asked him about Tony and Tim realized the cat was out of the bag on their dating life. Tim glanced over at Tony who had watched the exchange with a peculiar expression on his face. 

“Go ahead and tell them, Tim.”

“Tell us, what?” Gibbs growled.

“We’re expecting a kid.”

“What?” Abby spluttered, having realized something big was happening and joined the rest of them in the bullpen. “How?”

“Are you adopting?” Ziva asked.

Tim looked over to Tony, who just gestured him on. “No.”

“Then how are you having a kid? You’re both guys.” Abby protested.

Tired of the tiptoeing around that Tim was doing, Tony interrupted, “That’s not entirely true, Abby.”

Abby spun around to face Tony. “What?”

“I was born female,” Tony explicated. He would have laughed at the stunned expressions on the team if the issue wasn’t so serious. 

“But you’re such a playboy.”

Tony shrugged. “Doesn’t change that I was born female.”

“So you actually have a baby inside you, right now?” Ziva peered at Tony curiously.

“So the doc says.”

”Can I feel the baby?” Abby bounced excitedly over to Tony’s desk.

“No, Abbs. It’s not at that stage yet.”

“It’s a private thing, Abbs,” Tim backed Tony up.

Abby pouted, but they both ignored her.

“Do you know the gender?” Ziva asked.

”Not yet. We want it to be a surprise.”

“Have you figured out who the godfather and godmother will be?” Abby demanded.

Tim shook his head, but Tony piped up, “If Gibbs agrees, he’ll be godfather. I don’t think this kid will have a godmother.” The entire team looked at Gibbs.

“Of course, I’ll be the godfather.”

Tim was pretty sure he was the only one who noticed the sigh of relief that Tony let out. Telling the team was done and all things considered, it had gone pretty well. Of course, now that the team knew it would start making the rounds of NCIS and who knew how everyone else would react, but Tim knew with the team behind them that they’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
